


The Thief Of Hearts

by Wizzy



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Books, F/M, Ghosts, Hollow men, Mourningwood Fort, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is a thief. While she only does it to survive, she's still a criminal. Her home is the abandoned Mourningwood Fort; her only friend, a ghost who'd been a soldier there. Jammy's the greatest friend she's ever known and their life together is great. But when Ben Finn shows up, everything gets turned upside down and Kitty is fighting for own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

“Nice shot!” my friend Jammy shouted over the sound of the mortar. I'd just knocked out six hollow men with one shot. It was our form of a game and, with him being a ghost, the only way for us to really get much entertainment. “Pack of hollow men forming on the right side!”

“One shot ahead of ya!” I laughed, getting a feeling that people all the way over in Mourningwood could hear us. The fort had been abandoned for years, except for me and Jammy. He'd once been a soldier stationed at the fort. Shortly before the soldiers abandoned the fort, Jammy'd been killed during a hollow man attack. He now wanders the Mourningwood Fort and helps me with the mortar.

That all happened before I knew him. I met him just a couple days after the soldiers had left. I'd been hanging around nearby, never being seen or heard. Being a known thief to most of Albion, I couldn't go many other places.

Jammy knew all about my reputation, and didn't care about that. He knew that no matter what situation I was in, I'd never hurt anyone. And if I ever doubted myself, he'd be there to reassure me. “You're a thief, not a murderer,” he'd always say. “You don't have the heart to hurt anyone.”

“The left! They're forming up on the left!”

“I'm on it!” I aimed and was about to fire when I noticed a human walking right next to my target. “Civilian in the way!” I said to Jammy, moving to another pack that was forming.

“He looks a lot like Captain Finn,” he told me.

“Hey you!” I shouted to the man approaching the fort. “Get in here before you get blown up!”

I went back to blasting hollow men, careful not to get too close to our guest while he made his way through the hoards of hollow men. “Ha! Got ya!” I yelled at the pile of broken bone that had once been a group of the monsters.

“Who the hell are you?” our visitor asked as he reached the top of the stairs to the mortar.

“Not important,” I said, not even looking at him. “We can talk when these things let up.” He said nothing after that and proceeded to shoot a a few stray hollow men.

After about an hour, the monsters finally gave up and we were able to interrogate our visitor. I'd never met him before, though he seemed familiar. Jammy, of course, knew exactly who the stranger was.

“Ben?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”


	2. Ben & Kitty's Deal

For the first time, he noticed the state of my companion. “Jammy? You... How...” Ben Finn had no idea what to say, and based on Jammy's reaction, this didn't happen easily.

“You're one of the soldiers who were here with Swift, aren't you?” I asked, drawing his attention from my ghost friend. “Finn, right? What are you doing here?”

“I came to retrieve something I left here when we all took off,” he said, still shocked by Jammy.

“It's that book, isn't it?” I'd found the first page of a handwritten story laying on a table and had collected two other pages from nearby towns. I didn't intend to give it up so easily.

“Ah so you have it,” Ben smirked. “Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving it back to me, with you being such a smart lass.”

“Only in your dreams,” I said with a crooked smile. “Besides, only part of it is here. It appears you only finished two chapters. I assume you aim to finish it?”

“I'd do a lot more than just take my work back if I were in a dream,” he countered. “Now, it's my turn to ask the questions. One, where is my book? Two, who are you? Three, what are you doing here? And four, well there is no four.”

“My name's Kitty. I've been living here since you left,” I explain, keeping my criminal reputation a secret, and what nickname I had because of it. “My parents were killed eight years ago. I spent a year in the orphanage before I ran away to find a better life.”

“I see it ended up beautifully for you,” he said, sarcastically.

“I happen to love it here,” I admitted. In fact, it wasn't just the fort itself I'd grown to love; I'd begun to fall for my sweet, funny, and ghostly friend. I'd learned to live with the fact that he was dead and therefore nothing could truly exist between us besides friendship. However, that never stopped me from dreaming. “No rules, no snobby noblemen, no guards. As a bonus I have the greatest man in the world for a best friend. What more do I need?”

“How about a life?”

“That hurts Ben,” Jammy said. I'd been so involved in my conversation with him, I'd forgotten Jammy was still there. “You tell her to get a life while I'm standing here without one.”

“Don't listen to anything he says Jammy,” I said comfortingly. I gave Ben an angry look. “How about you learn to think before you speak? How can you be so insensitive?”

Ben said nothing. I couldn't tell if he felt bad about what he'd said or he just didn't know how to respond.

“It's alright Kitty,” Jammy said. He then quietly said only to me, “If only he knew just what kind of a life you do have.”

I didn't reply to his comment and simply went on to Ben's other question. “Your book is really just a few pages scattered around. I have three of them. The rest,” I paused a moment to remember what I knew, “I do have an idea of where to find them. I will not, however, be giving you these pages easily nor will I tell you where the others are.”

This seemed to irritate him. He thought it over and told me his offer. “What if I were to perform some task or errand for you?”

I paused and considered it a moment.

“I have one condition,” I said, after having thought it over. “You will stay here at this fort and will not speak of anything that happens here or of my location here. I have worked hard to keep my existence here a secret to all of Albion. I wish to keep it that way.”

“How is that supposed to help me find the pages?”

“It's not.” I smirked and told him the last part of my condition. “You will stay here until  _I_ get the pages and bring them to you.”

“You?” I could almost guess what would come next, Ben's comments on my size, age or, most likely, the fact that I was a girl with no skills. I was close. “You're just a kid. Growing up on the streets may have given you some level of skills, but I doubt that you have anywhere enough skill to do anything like this.”

“Try me,” I challenged.

“How do you propose I do that?”

“Attack me.”


	3. Kitty's Challenge

“What!?”

“Attack me,” I repeated. “No weapons.”

“You're insane.”

“Just do it Ben,” Jammy said. “She's a lot tougher than she looks.”

“Come on,” I said, motioning for him to follow me. “Better not to do this out in the open.”

“Where you plan on going?” Ben questioned.

“I have an underground area.” I smiled at him. “You can't expect me to sleep out in the open, not with it being only me an' Jammy.”

I lead him down to my underground bunker. It wasn't very big, but it worked for whatever I needed it for. Until now, that really had only been sleeping.

“You're sure you really want to do this?” Ben asked again, walking around the small room. “It's not right to hit a little girl.” His voice seemed almost sarcastic.

His comments were beginning to irritate me. As he was walking near me, I kicked his legs out from underneath him. I'd caught him off-guard and he fell to the floor.

“Don't let your guard down,” I taunted, using an innocent and overly feminine voice. Making fun of an opponent was something I loved and just couldn't resist.

I allowed him a minute to get up before striking at him again. He may have been fast with weapons, but without them, he wasn't much of a match for my speed. When it came to strength, however, he definitely had me beat.

“If you're this good without weapons,” he started, blocking my attack, “I'd really hate to see how you are with them.”

“Weapons aren't my style.” I managed to knock him down once more. This time, I pinned him down before he had a chance to get up. Surprisingly, he didn't even try to push me away. “Have I made my point?”

“I underestimated you,” he conceded. I stood up and helped him up.

“I'll have to go at night,” I said, reminding him of why our little fight had happened. “I'm not exactly welcome in most places.”

“What are you some kind of criminal?” The question was obviously sarcastic, but it was a lot closer to the truth than he realized. I was a thief, nothing more. Unlike most thieves, however, I only took what I needed and only from those who could afford to lose it.

When I didn't say anything, he looked like I'd just hit him in the face with a shovel. “I'll start tonight,” I told him as I gathered a couple things and stuffed them in a bag for tonight's journey. “Remember, you have to stay here.”

“Great, I'm trusting a criminal to do the job while I sit here alone.”

“I'm still here you know,” Jammy's voice informed us. I felt bad since I'd forgotten he was standing right next to me.

Tonight would begin the toughest adventure of my life. Not to mention that it would probably be my last.


End file.
